Juu Taishite Nejiten Charenji
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: For I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi’s "10 For Nejiten Challenge" or... "Juu Taishite Nejiten Charenji". My take on the prompts. Nejiten. How do I think the weapon-using kunoichi and Hyuuga prodigy got together? Well... you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

This one is for I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi's "10 For Nejiten Challenge."  
Granted… I have never done a challenge before but I figured if I find time in between my oneshots, I'll give a go.

1st Prompt:

_There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance._

* * *

A very green beast was running throughout Konoha, searching everywhere for his eternal rival.

"Yosh! There you are, eternal rival!" Rock Lee shouted.

"What do you want, Lee?" a meditating Hyuuga asked.

Lee grinned, "Why, I am going to finally defeat you!"

Neji smirked, getting off the ground, "Well, I suppose I can fit in a spar before Tenten gets here".

Lee shook his bowl-cut head, "Not a spar, Neji! I am going to beat you at the dance contest!"

The Hyuuga blinked open one eye, "A dance contest? I think not. Hiashi-sama has had ballroom teachers from all over-"

Lee, enthusiastic as ever, laughted heartily, interrupting Neji.

"No, not ballroom dancing, Neji!" Lee said, "Competition."

His second eye opened, "Competition?"

Lee nodded, "Yosh! Competition dancing!" before running off somewhere.

* * *

Of course, Neji contemplated over how he would learn freestyle by the dance contest.

Surely there were several dance studios in Konoha, but Neji had too much pride to enroll in one of those group ones.

"Neji!" shouted a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"If you hadn't have dodged last second, your ear could have been ripped off!" Tenten stated.

Neji took a glance at the kunai knife embedded in the tree, just centimeters away from his ear.

"What's on your mind?" asked the kunoichi.

"Hn." he stated, vowing to never allow Tenten know that a mere dance contest was what was distracting him.

She smiled sadly at him, "Lee told me about the dance contest..."

The Hyuuga blinked, "Figures with his big mouth... almost as big as Naruto's, wherever he is."

Tenten laughed, "If you need any help, I do a bit of dance myself..."

Neji blinked, "You?"

"I need to move in ways that allow me to throw my projectiles from different areas. Dance is one of the ways to become comfortable in awkward positions of your body," she stated.

Neji wondered what it would be like to do a Kaiten upside down, underwater.

"I'll take it," Neji stated.

* * *

"Okay, do you want to write your own routine or do you want me to make one up for you?" the weapons mistress asked him.

Neji gave her the I'm-A-Prodigy-And-I-Think-I-Can-Write-My-Own-Dance-Routine look, followed by a grunt.

Tenten sighed, "Okay, stretch."

"... Excuse me?" he asked.

"Bend your body and get it warmed up so you don't pull a muscle..." Tenten stated.

Of course, usually before fights on missions, there was no time to warm up so this was all completely new to poor Neji.

* * *

"Very good, very good!" Tenten said as Neji was straddled on the ground, glaring at her, with one arm stretched over his head towards the right side.

"Do I have to continue, Tenten?" Neji asked, as he felt his pride dissolving with each stretch.

"Yes. Oh... and speaking of which, you might want to get something a bit stretchier than traditional Hyuuga robes..."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Tenten," Neji stated, gripping the sides of the yoga pants that looked feminine.

"Trust me, Neji," Tenten said, throwing a tight shirt over to Neji, before going to pay the cashier at the dance store.

* * *

The Hyuuga sat on the floor of a dance studio, crosslegged, staring at the list Tenten had on the wall.

"All you have to do is pick one! Belly-dancing, ballet, jazz, tap, hip hop, traditional, waltz, tango, cha cha, folk... you get the drift. And you can combine some!"

Neji groaned. Tenten was too enthusiastic today.

He glared at the list and picked the fanciest sounding name off the list, "Waltz."

"Neji, if you want to Waltz, you need a dance partner..." Tenten stated.

"Fine by me," Neji said, stretching out his hand to his sparring partner, who took it.

* * *

"Don't be shy, Neji! It's just my waist!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Do I have to?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, you have to," Tenten said, taking his right hand and placing it on her waist, suppressing the blush that threatened to arise.

* * *

"It would be easier if you bent your elbow more... and loosened up. Your grip is way too tight, Neji," Tenten stated.

Neji blinked. What the heck did she mean by 'loosen up?'

* * *

"Mix it up a bit, Neji. You look like a marionnette," Tenten stated.

"A marionnette?" Neji asked.

"You can move your feet in different places. They don't all have to hit in the same spot every time."

Neji blinked. He wondered how someone who specialized in hitting the same spot every time could say such a thing.

* * *

"If you want we can modernize it..." Tenten suggested.

"No, it's fine. I like traditional anyway," Neji stated.

* * *

"You look good in a tuxedo, Neji," Tenten complimented.

"I've never seen you in a dress," he stated, moving his eyes up and down, "Or I've never seen your hair down."

"Well... I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Neji," Tenten guiltily said.

Neji's white eyes manuevered towards the kunoichi, "What are you talking about, Tenten?"

"Well... I might have conveniently left out that Lee has been dancing since he was a little kid," Tenten stated, shuffling her feet.

Neji blinked. That explained so much, from his insane flexibility to the unconfortable positions he'd be in for his taijutsu moves, not to mention how hard it was to convert his dance skills into a shinobi style.

But instead, Neji let off a glowing smirk, "Don't fret about it. Fate will take everything from here."

* * *

I really like the last line. It can mean the relationship... and the dance contest! Who won? Well... it's up to your imagination!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd prompt:

_2. Hope is a waking dream._

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, nine year old prodigy was leaning against a tree in the academy student training grounds. It was peaceful and serene, with the

occasional sound of a kunai repeatedly hitting the center of a target attached to a tree. His pale violet eyes were placed on the young girl throwing the

kunai at the target. "Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" said a certain taijutsu-using ninja, next to him.

The Hyuuga turned his eyes onto Rock Lee, standing beside him. "What are you looking at?" Rock Lee asked.

"Hn..." Neji said, turning away from Lee's direction and beginning to walk away. Lee ran to catch up with him as they began to leave the academy

training grounds.

"Ah! I see, Eternal Rival! You are observing the skills of Tenten!" Lee remarked, peering out of the trees and looking at the girl, so absorbed in her

practice, she didn't even notice him.

Neji grunted in response to Lee's question.

"Are you going to challenge her?" Lee inquired.

"No," the Hyuuga replied, "I was merely observing her skills. That girl has perfect aim."

"Of course! Tenten's aim is great! She is very strong! She could probably hit the center of a target from two hundred yards away! But above that, she

is kind-hearted and polite, and always stands up for what she believes in!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"I know," the Hyuuga said, "I've been observing her for quite some time. Her skills are impressive and her personality is easy to get along with."

"Really? My Eternal Rival, you really think so highly of her?" Lee asked.

"She is ten times more useful and stronger than all the other girls in our class," Neji replied.

"Exactly. Aside from her smarts, there is her accuracy and the fact she doesn't like you like all the other girls!" Lee asserted.

Lee's comment made Neji freeze in his tracks.

"That's right... she isn't a fangirl..." he realized aloud.

A smirk appeared on Hyuuga Neji's young, handsome face.

"Eternal Rival! Eternal Rival! What are you thinking?" Lee asked.

Neji then started to walk away, grunting as his response.

Lee pestered him all the way to the Hyuuga house.

When Neji stepped inside, his uncle asked him how his day was.

Neji turned towards Hiashi-sama and stated, "I think I may have found myself a potential training partner."

* * *

When Neji returned to the academy the next day, he sat down next to Tenten, who greeted him.

Of course, being a Hyuuga, his reply was a simple grunt. Of course he couldn't give a mere commoner a reply other than a rude one.

"Why aren't you sitting with Lee?" she asked, leaning her elbow on her books and turning to him.

Instead of responding, he asked another question, "Why aren't you sitting with the other girls?"

Of course, this went on all day. She'd ask him a question and he'd reply with another question that insulted her.

It came time to go home and Neji walked behind Tenten before stating, "Tenten, I have a question to ask you."

"Oh, heavens! You've asked me questions all day! I don't want to hear it you rude, stuck-up, air-headed jerk!" she said.

He asked his question anyway. "Will you be my training partner?"

She turned around to face him, her face shocked. His light violet eyes stared at her brown ones.

Her face went to shocked to a grimace as she said, "There's no way that will ever happen."

He stopped following her. Then, he turned towards the opposite direction, the direction the Hyuuga Compound was in, and trudged home.

* * *

His uncle greeted him when he arrived home. When asked how his day was, he stated, "That spitfire will take back her words."

His uncle shook his head. Even the heads of very rich, traditional, powerful, and noble families couldn't understand children sometimes.

* * *

"So there's basically no hope of you becoming her training partner... ever?" Lee asked the next day at school during recess.

"That's what she said," Neji stated emotionlessly, sitting on a rock.

Lee grinned and ran towards Tenten, who was practicing throwing shuriken at various angles.

"Hi Lee!" she said, greeting her fellow classmate.

Lee wasted no time trying to get the answers he wanted. "Tenten, why do you not want my eternal rival as your training partner?"

She sighed, "He thinks he's so... great but he's a jerk."

Lee thanked her and ran back over to Neji.

"Neji! She thinks you're a jerk! So... you have to show her you are no jerk!" Lee said.

"How?" Neji asked.

Lee grinned.

* * *

The next day, flowers were delivered to a certain Tenten at the academy. There was a note attached to the lilies that read:

_'Your accuracy is good. -Neji.' _

All the girls in her class gathered around her during recess, asking her who the flowers were from. She wouldn't give answers, knowing they were all

die-hard Neji fangirls and if they knew... she'd be dead. After class, when Neji asked her the same question he did two days ago, he didn't even get a

response.

* * *

The day after that, shiny new shuriken were delivered to Tenten at the academy. No note was attached, but Tenten knew who sent them. It was the

same guy who sent the flowers. When Neji asked her the same question he asked her yesterday, she said, "I'll think about it."

Despite what others might think, it was still just as hopeless an answer. Because every academy student knows "I'll think about it" is just a polite way

of saying no.

* * *

The next day, there was a Hyuuga sitting under Tenten's training target, meditating.

When she started throwing projectiles at the target, he did not budge.

He was contemplating his relationship with the kunoichi-to-be. Was she his friend? Or an 'eternal rival'? Was she an enemy? Or just someone she

knew? He liked the idea of the first relationship the most. But... it was hopeless. Or was it? Suddenly, he heard a voice, "You must trust me a lot."

Suddenly, a pair of pale violet eyes snapped open. No. It wasn't hopeless. The Hyuuga stood up, telling her she didn't miss.

Then, he wanted very much to make his amends. He wanted her friendship. Maybe more than he wanted her as a training partner.

It wasn't hopeless. All he had to do, was show her he wasn't a jerk. "I'm... s-s-o-r-r-r-y."

He blinked, knowing he was no Hinata. But this apologizing thing... was harder than he imagined.

The projectile-user's eyes widened. Before he knew it, a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck and Neji lowered his own hand to her lower back.

She let go, "That's all I ever wanted, Neji. I never wanted flowers. Or shuriken. Just an apology. I'll... accept you as a training partner."

He smirked at her.

* * *

When Hyuuga Neji went home, his uncle greeted him and asked him how his day went.

Neji smirked, "I think I may have found myself a future potential wife."

After all, hope was here... right?

* * *

It's a stretch, I know.


End file.
